Liens
by invi-chan
Summary: Encore une traduction d'une fic KazukiXJubei


**texte by moonraven**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Liens

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela paraît juste étrange la première fois."

Jubei grommela et partit en direction de l'embrasure de la porte. Il en avait entendu assez, même si ce n'était qu'une seule phrase. Tournant les talons, il laissa Toshiki et Kazuki seuls, dans la chambre du maître des fils. Mais avant qu'il ne soit assez loin, son sens auditif élevé lui décrocha un sursaut.

"Jubei ?" appela Kazuki.

Jubei ignora le besoin de se retourner et de répondre à l'ordre silencieux de cette voix.

"Jubei !" La voix presque imprégnée de panique de Kazuki l'arrêta sur place. Jubei ferma ses yeux aveugles par frustration. Il n'avait jamais refusé quoi que ce soit à Kazuki.

Le mince jeune homme courut vers lui et serra son bras avec urgence. "Qu'as-tu entendu ?"

"Assez." Sa voix était brutale à cause de l'émotion et il grinçait des dents, en colère contre ses propres faiblesses.

"Pas assez, à mon avis." La voix paresseuse et trainante venant de Toshiki était presque assez pour forcer Jubei à se libérer de la prise de Kazuki. Presque, mais pas tout à fait assez.

"Toshiki". La voix de Kazuki avait un léger timbre de réprimande, un fait qui n'échappa pas à Jubei. Kazuki pouvait toujours tout pardonner à Toshiki...

"Et à toi aussi," une petite voix lui rappela sévèrement. "Ne t'a-t-il pas bien pardonné ?"

Jubei fit taire cette voix d'un grognement mental. Kazuki l'avait QUITTE. Il n'était pas le premier à avoir brisé leur promesse. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné Kazuki. Et Kazuki était sur le point de le faire à nouveau.

"Jubei..." La douce et chaude voix le suppliait. Jubei ne pourrait jamais comprendre comment Kazuki pouvait dire tant de choses rien qu'en prononçant son nom.

"Et bien... j'essayais juste d'aider, Kazuki. Bonne chance," dit Toshiki avant de les laisser seuls, le bruit de ses pas résonnant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent.

Kazuki était silencieux à côté de lui mais ses mains continuaient de tenir désespérement le bras de Jubei.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses,"dit Kazuki doucement, les clochettes dans ses cheveux tintant légèrement alors que le maître des fils agitait la tête.

Jubei détourna le visage. Ce qu'il pensait n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt ; pour commencer Kazuki n'avait jamais été à lui. Et il ne le serait jamais.

"Bien sûr que si." La protestation de Kazuki montrait que Jubei avait dit ses pensées à voix haute... ou au moins certaines d'entre elles. "TU as de l'importance pour moi."

Tout le monde a de l'importance pour toi - voulait-il dire. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Kazuki... son grand coeur.

Jubei agita la tête. Toshiki était là maintenant et malgré que Jubei ne voulait pas y croire, il savait que Kazuki avait toujours admiré le blond. Sans prendre en compte le nombre de fois où Kazuki lui avait assuré qu'il avait profondément besoin de tous les deux, Jubei ne pouvait pas pardonner à Kazuki ce qu'il avait dit à Toshiki...

...qu'il ai fait assez confiance à Toshiki pour lui tourner le dos durant un combat. Mais cela avait signifié que Kazuki ne LUI faisait pas assez confiance... pour qu'il lui fasse face.

"Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, j'aimerai partir un moment." La voix de Jubei était encore brutale à cause de ses émotions incontrôlables.

Il entendit un léger soupir en face de lui et pouvait seulement imaginer le beau jeune homme avec un air quelque peu exaspéré. Jubei désespérait de ne jamais pouvoir revoir ce cher visage.

"J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, Jubei," mumura Kazuki tout en s'appuyant contre lui, laissant le parfum de ses cheveux sur la poitrine de Jubei. "Toujours."

Jubei se pétrifia tandis que toutes pensées le quittaient. Il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avait aussi arrêté de respirer.

Quand les bras de Kazuki descendirent jusqu'à sa taille, le resserrant davantage contre lui il jura de le suivre, Jubei laissa s'échapper un souffle tremblant. "Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu ne sais pas, Jubei ?" demanda Kazuki tout en frottant sa joue contre la poitrine de Jubei. "Tu n'as sûrement pas besoin de tes yeux pour le voir."

Jubei acquieça d'un mouvement de tête une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... ce dont il avait besoin. Kazuki était seulement devenu gentil, comme il était toujours... avec tout le monde.

"Kazuki..." Il essaya de se dégager du jeune homme mais Kazuki était étonnement fort. Alors Jubei réalisa quelque chose... le maître des fils avait tissé une toile compliquée autour d'eux, l'empêchant de quitter cette étreinte douce-amer.

Jubei grogna. "Kazuki, arrête."

Légère secousse de la tête accompagnée du tintement familier des grelots. "Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus. Pas après t'avoir blessé."

Jubei avait envie de rire. Kazuki l'avait blessé il y a plusieurs années... c'était juste que le maître des fils ne l'avait pas su...

"Tu me fais encore plus mal comme ça." Jubei cherchait à paraître distant tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa douleur. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Kazuki si Jubei n'était pas assez bon.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas la faute de Kazuki s'il ne pouvait pas retourner l'amour de Jubei.

"Oh, Jubei..."soupira à nouveau Kazuki et il s'écarta légèrement mais pas assez pour le délivrer complètement, Kazuki fit glisser ses bras, les plaça derrière la nuque de Jubei et insita la tête du grand jeune homme à se baisser. "Il n'y aura plus de blessure. Je te le promets."

Et le souffle de Jubei s'arrêta encore au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent quelque chose de chaud et doux et inexpliquablement merveilleux.

Kazuki l'embrassait.

"Je suis désolé, Jubei."murmura Kazuki entre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter et de sentir le cou de Jubei. "Je ne devrais pas t'empêcher d'approcher, je pensais..." Il s'arrêta et s'accrocha davantage à la nuque de Jubei. "Je pensais que je pouvais te garder en sécurité... être avec moi ne t'apporte rien que de la peine et de la souffrance. Si je ne faisais pas partie de ta vie, alors tu n'aurais pas à tenir cette promesse... tu serais libre."

Jubei resta immobile, autant par le choc du baiser que par cette révélation. Comment Kazuki pouvait penser que ce serait aussi simple que Jubei lui pardonne ?

"Je ne pourrais jamais être libre." Jubei enroula lentement ses bras autour du mince jeune homme. "Ma vie t'a été donnée il y a longtemps... avec mon coeur."

Kazuki sanglota et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Jubei. "Jubei..."

"J'ai juré que je ne te quitterai jamais... je ne te trahirai plus jamais... et cela pour n'importe quoi. Même si tu as choisi Toshiki, je serais toujours là à tes côtés." Jubei fut surpris par le calme dont il avait fait preuve. Il était fier de lui d'y être parvenu pour Kazuki. Le jeune homme se sentait terriblement coupable maintenant.

Kazuki s'apaisa et il s'écarta un peu. Jubei était sûr que Kazuki le regardait intensément, il pouvait le sentir.

"Jubei... je n'ai pas choisi Toshiki."

Mais tu le feras. Jubei n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Kazuki avait probablement compris, même si Jubei ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, c'est pourquoi il protesta : "Tu as tort. Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure."

"Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tu l'as toujours... admiré... lui a fait confiance..."

"Je ne t'admire pas moins et il en est de même pour la confiance, Jubei, bien plus."

Jubei ferma les yeux, paraissant aveuglé par cela. Il se tut.

"Toshiki avait dit que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. T'en souviens-tu ?" demanda doucement Kazuki.

Juubei acquieça. "Et tu as dit que tu le voyais aussi... et que tu lui faisais assez confiance pour être entre nous et dos à lui."

"Oh, Jubei... est-ce pour cela que tu penses que je ne te fais pas autant confiance ?"

Jubei ne répondit rien... ne pouvait rien dire.

Une douce main se tendit vers lui et caressa sa joue. "Jubei... tu ne peux pas voir. Est-ce important que je sois ou non face à toi ?" La douce caresse alla vers ses lèvres et Jubei se sentit tomber devant l'incroyable jeune homme face à lui. Les lèvres chaudes s'emparèrent de lui encore et Jubei était perdu dans l'amour qu'il pouvait sentir émaner du mince jeune homme.

Quand le baiser fut terminé, Kazuki garda ses mains sur le visage de Jubei. "Je savais que tu pouvais ressentir ma présence, Jubei. Je savais que tu stopperais les attaques sachant que j'étais entre vous deux."

Oui, Jubei savait. Il pouvait toujours ressentir Kazuki... quand le maître des fils était dans les alentours, Jubei savait instinctivement où il se trouvait.

"Tu es mon ami de toujours... mon protecteur... mon autre moitié,"continua Kazuki. "Comment aurais-je pu ne pas te faire confiance ?"

Et soudainement il réalisa l'étendu de la sagesse de Kazuki, celle qu'il avait eu face à Toshiki, cela pouvait être interprété comme un défi, et Toshiki n'aurait pas pu arrêter les attaques. Kazuki avait raison : Toshiki n'avait jamais attaqué quelqu'un par derrière. Son ego ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Kazuki les connaissait tout deux si bien... il n'y avait rien à faire avec le maître des fils que de lui faire confiance.

"Kazuki..." chuchota-t-il, il avait été bien bête.

Les douces mains continuaient de caresser son visage avec amour. "Nous avons perdu tellement de temps, mon ami."dit Kazuki, et agitant la tête, il corrigea : "J'ai perdu tellement de temps." Retirant ses fils, Kazuki emmena Jubei avec lui, jugeant par la direction et l'odeur de l'environnement, Jubei déduisit qu'ils étaient retournés dans la chambre de Kazuki.

"Maintenant... pourrais-tu m'expliquer le commentaire que tu as entendu ?" interrogea Kazuki pendant qu'il le poussait sur le lit et montait sur lui. Alors le maître des fils roula sur lui et insista pour que Jubei comble le vide.

Instinctivement, Jubei se pencha en avant, sachant où trouver ces lèvres si tentantes. Quand Kazuki reprit son souffle, Jubei se rapprocha assez pour murmurer à son oreille...

"Non. Montre-moi."


End file.
